Happy B-Day, Otabek
by Dzeta
Summary: Yuri no sabe cómo pasó. Cómo es que acabó metido en esa maldita, ceñida y muy -a criterio de Otabek- sexy ropa. Todo es culpa de Viktor, claro. OtaYuri. YAOI.


**B-Day**

 **.~.~.~.**

Yuri frota una y otra vez tratando de sacar la mancha de crema de su camiseta estampada con el logo negro de _Daddy's Lil Monster_ , pero es inútil. La estúpida mancha de pastel de cumpleaños simplemente no quiere salir.

A lo lejos, afuera del sanitario, y por encima del ritmo de "Medieval Warfare", que suena de fondo, Yuri puede escuchar el tono cantarino de Víctor llamando a Potya, pidiéndole con voz asquerosamente dulce que salga de debajo del sofá; lugar donde la bribona gatita se ha escondido después de trepar a la mesa y robar el trozo de pastel de Yuri manchándole la camiseta en el proceso.

Yuri pone los ojos en blanco y bufa al escuchar a Víctor decir "Ven con papi Vitya, gatita".

Enseguida, el rubio deja escapar una maldición y, frustrado ante sus vanos esfuerzos de limpiar el pastel de su camiseta, lanza el paño húmedo al cesto de basura. Mascullando más maldiciones se gira con brusquedad para abrir la puerta y salir, pero cuando lo hace inevitablemente tiene que mirarse a sí mismo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que está colgando sobre la madera oscura.

Sus dos largas coletas rubias y teñidas de rosa y azul en las puntas están meciéndose violentamente sobre su cara y Yuri no puede evitar fruncir sus labios pintados de un rojo intenso en una clara mueca inconforme porque definitivamente esta _no_ era la idea que tenía en mente para una noche _tan_ especial como esta.

¿Qué maldita sea estaba pensando cuando permitió que Víctor entrara a su departamento cargando con su cerdo y toda aquella parafernalia absurda, incluido aquel fulano figurinista maquillador especializado en quién sabe qué diablos?

Y lo más inaudito, ¿por qué carajo permitió que el figurinista maquillador ese le pusiera las manos encima para transformarlo en _esto_?

Quizás fue culpa de la pistola dispara-explosivos y del bate de baseball que venían incluidos en el atuendo (que, ¿para qué negarlo?, lucen absolutamente _geniales_ ).

O quizás fueron los tatuajes y las botas (ok, los tatuajes son falsos, pero tiene que admitir que son de lo más cool y que sus piernas lucen demasiado bien).

O tal vez _todo_ fue culpa de la expresión idiota en el rostro de Otabek cuando este miró el conjunto de prendas que Víctor había elegido para él.

Sí, ciertamente esa era una de las razones por las que se había dejado arrastrar a ese circo; porque Otabek prácticamente había babeado cuando vio la ropa que Yuri usaría (aunque intentó disimularlo manteniendo su expresión tan neutra como siempre, pero Yuri lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía reconocer de inmediato cuando algo le gustaba de verdad a su novio kazajo).

Así que ahí estaba el rubio, metido en las ropas de la mujer más demente y sensacional que hay en el Suicide Squad: Harley Quinn...Y todo porque Víctor Nikiforov había tenido la magnífica idea de celebrar el cumpleaños de Otabek organizando una fiesta _familiar_ de cumpleaños con disfraces incluidos.

Yuri odia la idea de los disfraces solo un poco menos de lo que odia la palabra "familiar" cuando se trata de juntarse con Víctor y Yuuri. Y, aunque lo intentó, no pudo librarse de eso porque según el pentacampeón —y cabeza de chorlito, en palabras del propio Yuri— los disfraces no podían faltar pues, además del cumpleaños de Otabek, era noche de Halloween y todo el mundo tenía que estar a tono con la maldita celebración.

¡Hasta Potya había tenido que soportar ser embutida en un ridículo disfraz de hiena, la mascota de Harley Quinn!

La incredulidad y el horror de Yuri habían rebasado sus límites cuando vio a su pequeña gatita paseándose tranquilamente por la salita llevando entre sus orejas de hienita un colorido gorrito de fiesta que reza _Happy B-Day, Otabek_ mientras Víctor y Yuuri iban de un lado a otro alistando la mesa para colocar el pastel de cumpleaños que habían mandado a preparar especialmente para Otabek.

La _cereza_ del pastel, valga la expresión, había sido que Víctor eligió disfraces de personajes de película que hacían pareja.

Para su Yuuri, Víctor eligió nada más y nada menos que el disfraz de Víctor Van Dort, uno de los protagonistas del filme "Corpse Bride". Obviamente, Víctor es Emily, la novia cadáver (con todo y vestido blanco, velo, tocado, pechos de silicona falsos, maquillaje, cabellos largos y azulados y, por supuesto, el anillo dorado).

Y claro, si Yuri es Harley Quinn (con coletas, camiseta estampada, mini short bicolor, medias transparentes, tatuajes, botines, armas y, por supuesto, su respectivo sujetador con pechos postizos incluidos), Otabek no es otro que The Joker.

—¡Maldito seas, Víctor, tú y tus tontas ideas! —susurra Yuri con los dientes apretados mientras se mueve frente al espejo tratando de acomodarse el estúpido e incómodo sujetador pues no puede acostumbrarse a las tetas falsas—... Si no fuera por el regalo que le has ofrecido a Otabek, y porque al muy imbécil le ha gustado verme en este disfraz te habría mandado al puto infierno en cuanto pusiste un pie en mi casa.

—¿Yura? —llama de pronto la grave voz de Otabek desde el otro lado de la puerta, cortando de tajo su retahíla de insultos hacia Víctor— ¿Todo está bien ahí dentro?... Oye, Potya se niega a salir de debajo del sofá, y Víctor ya ha sacado la champaña y el vodka... Necesito ayuda aquí afuera.

—Genial, lo que faltaba; alcohol para idiotizar más al cerdo —bufa el rubio rodando los ojos.

Abre la puerta de un tirón y se encuentra de frente con el maquillado y pálido rostro de su novio y su electrizante cabellera verde.

Yuri le sonríe en cuanto lo ve porque la verdad es que Otabek luce demasiado bien haciendo a The Joker. Y es que, en lugar del colorido traje y la estrafalaria gabardina color violeta, el kazajo viste un esmoquin negro bastante elegante que es copia exacta del que The Joker usa en una de las escenas de "Suicide Squad" (porque, según palabras de Víctor, el festejado debía lucir elegante y sofisticado en su fiesta).

Otabek luce todavía mejor cuando le devuelve la sonrisa al ruso con sus labios también pintados de un rojo intenso.

—¿Por qué no pude quedarme yo con tu fabuloso disfraz? —protesta Yuri—. Tú ni siquiera puedes reírte por una buena broma aunque te explote en la cara. En cambio yo... Estoy seguro que haría un magnifico Joker.

—Harley también es fabulosa, Yura —dice el kazajo—. Además —añade mirándolo apreciativamente de los pies a la cabeza—, ni en un millón de años yo luciría a Harley Quinn tan bien como tú. Te ves tan genial con esas medias y ese mini short que apenas puedo contenerme...

—Cállate ya —dice Yuri, esforzándose mucho por no sonrojarse ante la intensa mirada de su novio pues de pronto ha recordado el _regalo_ que él le ha prometido a Otabek para esa noche—. Mejor recuérdame otra vez por qué estoy soportando todo esto.

La leve sonrisa de Otabek se vuelve un poco más amplia en ese momento.

—Lo haces porque eres el mejor novio y el mejor amigo del mundo —susurra con la voz grave y llena de sinceridad, mirándolo fijamente mientras alza la mano y acaricia despacio la mejilla derecha del rubio.

Yuri lo mira mudo y medio embobado, con sus bonitos ojos verdes titilando de emoción durante una fracción de segundo ante esas palabras y esa caricia. Pero enseguida se sacude esa sensación que lo hace sentir vulnerable recuperando su hosca actitud de siempre.

—¡Vamos, Beka, dejar de decir tonterías y escupe la _verdadera_ y maldita razón! o te juro que no aguantaré esto un minuto más; me arrancaré este disfraz y luego sacaré a patadas de aquí al viejo calvo y a su cerdo.

Otabek se ríe ligeramente pero enseguida dice:

—De acuerdo. Ambos estamos soportando esto porque, además del pastel y los disfraces, Víctor ha ofrecido como regalo de cumpleaños coreografiar mi programa libre para la siguiente temporada.

Yuri suspira profundo y asiente.

—Sí, esa es una razón de peso para seguir soportando este teatro —reconoce, aunque no sin esfuerzo—, pero más le vale al cabeza de chorlito no olvidarse de cumplir o haré que se arrepienta.

Otabek vuelve a sonreírle con esa sonrisa leve y sincera que le pertenece únicamente a Yuri. Entonces se acerca y lo besa en los labios con suavidad.

—Gracias, tigre —susurra luego, a escasos centímetros de los labios entreabiertos de Yuri.

—¿Y eso por qué fue? —musita el rubio, medio intrigado.

—Porque sé que estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no mandar todo al infierno en este momento, y sé que lo haces por mí. Te prometo que te lo compensaré esta noche.

Yuri le sonríe sintiendo sus mejillas arder intensamente mientras en su interior se pregunta cómo demonios es posible que Otabek logre convertirlo en un gatito dócil, acalorado y sonrojado cuando lo mira y lo besa así y le dice todas esas cosas.

Pero, a pesar de todo, es difícil esperar que Yuri Plisetsky deje de ser Yuri Plisetsky, y más todavía cuando el rubio logra apartar sus ojos de la mirada oscura de Otabek y gira la cabeza hacia la salita solo para darse cuenta de que más de la mitad de su departamento en un tiradero total.

La banda sonora de "Suicide Squad" sigue reproduciéndose en el teléfono de Víctor casi como amenizando el desastre, y Yuri ve, estupefacto, que hay trozos de pastel fuera de los platos y regados sobre la mesa, gorritos de fiesta botados sin ton ni son, botellas llenas de vodka rodando de aquí para allá sobre la alfombra... Y en el rincón Víctor/Emily y un muy borracho (y semi desnudo) Yuuri/Víctor Van Dort se menean juntos abrazándose y besándose con absoluta desfachatez mientras, envuelto alrededor de una botella vacía, el velo de la novia cadáver pasa zumbando a un lado de la cabeza de Yuri.

Por azares del destino (o tal vez no) en ese preciso momento empieza a sonar "Super Freak", que es algo así como el himno a Harley Quinn, y entonces Yuri, dejándose poseer completamente por ella, sonríe de una manera bastante demencial, toma su bate de baseball, lo pone sobre sus hombros tal como haría Harley, y se encamina hacia Víctor y Yuuri decidido a acabar con todo aquel circo.

Al verlo, Otabek simplemente atina a tragar grueso.

Luego reacciona y, mientras se apresura a alcanzar a su novio para tratar de evitar la hecatombe que se avecina, se pregunta si aquel día terminará pronto y si al final él podrá tener el único regalo de cumpleaños que realmente quiere... Eso que Yuri y él no han hecho todavía a pesar de que ya llevan seis meses de noviazgo oficial porque ambos lo hablaron y el rubio le pidió esperar hasta esta noche. Y es que Yuri quiere _ser_ —todo él; su cuerpo entero junto con su virginidad— el regalo _especial_ para Otabek).

* * *

La hecatombe no resulta ser _tan_ mala como Otabek había esperado.

Sí, es cierto que Yuri descarga su furia y rompe varias botellas llenas de vodka y algunas más de champaña con el bate. Luego, a voz en cuello, obliga a Yuuri a ponerse los pantalones y la camisa, mientras a punta de bate supervisa que Víctor limpie el reguero de pastel y también los trozos de vidrio y los montones de alcohol y espuma que se habían derramado sobre la alfombra cuando el rubio agarró a batazos las botellas.

Pero al final Yuri logra contenerse un poco y no los echa a patadas del departamento (tal como en realidad quería hacer) sino que permite que Otabek intervenga y ponga paz entre ellos, todo porque el rubio realmente _quiere_ que Víctor coreografíe el programa largo del kazajo y no desea ser él quien haga algo que evite que eso suceda.

Así pues, Otabek hace que todos se sienten al estilo buda sobre la sección de la alfombra que no está empapada de restos de vodka o champaña indicándoles que deben acomodarse de modo que formen un círculo. Luego en el centro de este coloca una botella vacía que se ha salvado de la destrucción.

—Bien, vamos a jugar un poco para distraernos y apaciguar los ánimos —dice, mirando a los dos rusos y al japonés de uno en uno—. Este es un juego que Leo me enseñó. La botella se gira en el centro de esta forma...

Otabek hace girar la botella sobre la alfombra, y Potya, que está acurrucada sobre los muslos de Yuri y ya empezaba a dormitar, se espabila al verla girar y se lanza sobre ella dándole furiosos golpecitos con sus patitas delanteras.

—¡No, Potya, deja de hacer eso! —dice Yuri, tomándola entre sus brazos y levantándola mientras Yuuri deja escapar una risita.

—¿No sería mejor llevarla a la habitación? —sugiere el japonés con un tono medio espabilado pero entre ligeros hipidos.

—No, ya sabes que no le gusta el encierro. Empieza a arañar y a trepar y a romper cosas.

—Pero otras veces tú mismo la has dejado ahí dentro —señala Víctor.

—Lo sé, pero hoy no. No quiero que arruine mi habitación.

—Wow, ¿y eso por qué es, Yurio? —pregunta Víctor con el tono cantarín y la risa que Yuri tanto detesta— ¿Será que esta noche habrá fuego y pasión entre ustedes dos en esa habitación y por eso no quieres que Potya la arruine? —añade mientras codea suavemente a Otabek, cuyo rostro se ha puesto más rojo que un tomate maduro.

—¡Cierra la boca, cabeza hueca, y no hables de lo que no sabes! —brama Yuri levantándose bruscamente, sosteniendo a su inquieta gatita bajo el brazo. Sus mejillas están completamente arreboladas igual que las de Otabek, y Víctor ríe con desparpajo al notarlo—. Beka, explícales el maldito juego mientras yo me ocupo de Potya... Ya vuelvo.

Otabek asiente pero no despega la mirada del cadencioso andar de Yuri hasta que el rubio desaparece detrás de la puerta del sanitario.

—Amigo Otabek —lo llama Víctor, alzando la mano y tomándolo de la barbilla para hacer que vuelva la cabeza y lo mire a los ojos—, ya sabemos que el trasero y las piernas de Yurio lucen de maravilla con ese mini short bicolor...

—Síp, de maravisha... —susurra Yuuri soltando una risita mientras toma la botella y se empina las pocas gotitas de champaña que aún quedaban en el fondo.

—Pero mi Yuuri y yo queremos saber cómo es este juego con la botella —sigue diciendo Víctor, quitándosela al japonés de las manos con suma suavidad y dejándole una pequeña caricia sobre los labios como compensación.

—Decía que... se hace girar la botella así —dice Otabek espabilando y carraspeando ligeramente, girando la botella sobre la alfombra—. Cuando deje de girar, los extremos apuntaran hacia dos de nosotros. Al que le apunte la base de la botella podrá hacer una pregunta a aquel a quien le apunte la boquilla. Si este último se niega a responder la pregunta entonces se le puede imponer un castigo.

Víctor mira a Otabek desbordando curiosidad y emoción. De inmediato se lleva el dedo índice a los labios meditando en el asunto.

—¿La pregunta y el castigo pueden ser los que yo quiera?

—En realidad, la gracia de este juego se basa en plantear preguntas que sean un buen reto y castigos que sean... interesantes.

—¡Amazing! —exclama Victor muy contento. Los largos y postizos rizos color azul eléctrico de su disfraz de novia ondulan sobre su cara cuando da un par de aplausos emocionados.

—Pero será mejor que no te pases de la raya, viejo —le advierte Yuri, que ha vuelto de encerrar a Potya en el sanitario y ahora se sienta de nuevo junto a ellos—. No estoy de humor para aguantar más tonterías.

—Tú nunca estás de humorsh, Yuriooooo —berrea Yuuri—. Tú solo te pones feliz cuando ves llegar a Otabek o cuando hablas con Otabek o cuando besas a Otabek... Otabek, ¿podrías besarlo ahora para que se ponga de buen humorsh, por favor?

—¡Ya deja de decir tanta idiotez, cerdo! —brama Yuri poniéndose otra vez increíblemente rojo— ¡Y te he dicho mil veces que mi nombre no es Yurio!

—¡Calma todo el mundo! —exclama Víctor entre risas—. Y no te preocupes, Yuri... Si respondes a mis preguntas nada malo te pasará.

Yuri entorna los ojos con sospecha. No confía en Víctor cuando usa ese tono tan despreocupado y le sonríe como tramando algo. Aun así el rubio chasquea los labios y toma la botella.

—Empecemos de una maldita vez —dice, haciendo girar la botella mientras Yuuri aplaude y Víctor observa expectante.

La primera ronda de preguntas es sencilla. Todos responden preguntas como: "¿Quién es tu persona favorita y por qué?", o "Si pudieras cambiar alguna parte de tu cuerpo, ¿cuál sería?", o "¿Cuál es tu mayor temor?", o "¿Qué parte del cuerpo de tu pareja te gusta más?". Cuando pasan a la siguiente ronda, Yuri aún tiene algunos restos del sonrojo que lo atacó ante la respuesta que Otabek dio cuando habló de lo mucho que le gustan sus ojos verdes; la expresión _ojos de soldado_ permaneciendo nítida e inalterable en la mente del rubio.

En la segunda ronda las preguntas suben de tono entre risas y silbidos, y los castigos empiezan a aparecer. En esa ronda Yuuri tuvo que imitar durante medio minuto el chillido de un cerdo desesperado cuando no quiso responder a la pregunta hecha por Yuri: "¿Quién dura más cuando lo hacen, el calvo o tú?".

Luego, en la tercera ronda, Otabek tuvo que responder con un "Es verdad" a la pregunta de Yuuri: "¿Es verdad que la temporada pasada JJ te hizo una propuesta sexual indecente?", todo para evitar el castigo que consistía en cantar "Y-M-C-A" y hacer el bailecito. Está de más decir que Yuri se puso como una fiera al enterarse de que había existido esa propuesta, al grado que Otabek tuvo que calmarlo propinándole un beso intenso que Yuri no se esperaba y asegurándole que jamás pensó en acceder a la propuesta del canadiense.

Pero durante la cuarta ronda Otabek ya no pudo librarse de cantar "Y-M-C-A" y hacer el dichoso bailecito porque se negó en rotundo a responder a la pregunta gritada de Yuri: "¡¿Qué fue lo que el imbécil de JJ quería hacer contigo?!". Y es que Otabek se había jurado a sí mismo que primero se dejaría cortar una pierna antes de permitir que Yuri se enterara de que una de las fantasías que JJ quería cumplir antes de casarse con su novia Isabella era la de hacer un trío con ellos dos; teniendo a Yuri en plan versátil.

Así, una tras otra van sucediéndose las rondas, hasta que ocurre algo que hace que toda la paciencia que, extraordinariamente, Yuri había mostrado desde que Víctor y Yuuri aparecieron en su puerta, se fuera completamente al demonio...Y todo gracias a que Víctor consigue sobrepasar completamente los límites cuando Yuri se niega a responder la pregunta: "¿Todavía eres virgen, Yurio?"

Cabe decir que la hecatombe no se desata por la pregunta en sí, sino por el _castigo_ que Víctor elige para el rubio, pues cuando Yuri grita: "¡Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, calvo!", Víctor lo mira con sus grandes ojos azules, le sonríe de un modo suave pero sorprendentemente _espeluznante_ , y con toda la calma del mundo sentencia: "Muy bien. En ese caso este es el castigo para ti, Yurio"... Y entonces Víctor se gira hacia el desprevenido Otabek y se le echa encima tomando su rostro entre sus manos y plantándole un apasionado beso en los labios.

El beso no se alarga demasiado a pesar de los esfuerzos de Víctor porque Otabek, aunque ha sido tomado completamente por sorpresa y está más que aturdido, logra reaccionar y no tarda mucho en quitárselo de encima. Pero, aunque ese beso no dura más de cinco segundos, ya es demasiado tarde pues Yuri, al ver los labios de Víctor pegados obstinadamente a los de Otabek, siente como si le impactaran la cabeza con el filo de un hacha. Y siente como si un líquido caliente resbalara por toda su frente llenándole los ojos, mientras dentro de su pecho algo explota en medio de una ira y un dolor que nunca antes había sentido.

Cuando Otabek consigue quitarse a Víctor de encima se endereza rápidamente buscando a Yuri con la mirada y cuando lo encuentra siente que algo se rompe dentro de él al mirarlo.

Yuri está frente a ellos, totalmente mudo de puro asombro, temblando como nunca y mirándolos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y furia.

Y cuando Otabek ve que un par de lágrimas ruedan por las mejillas del rubio, siente como si un puñal le atravesara el pecho muy lentamente, pero ni siquiera tiene tiempo de procesar esa sensación _casi_ física de dolor porque en ese instante Yuri se pone en pie de un salto y se lanza sobre Víctor.

Aferrando sus puños al encaje del vestido de novia, Yuri lo levanta como si Víctor no fuera más alto y más fuerte que él y le estampa un feroz puñetazo en la cara, mientras el aire se llena de todas las malas palabras y las maldiciones que el rubio conoce. Luego, Yuri lo arrastra hasta la puerta para terminar echándolo, literalmente, a patadas de ahí.

Yuuri, quien espabila completamente de su borrachera ante el alboroto y que no había intervenido más que para deshacerse en disculpas con Otabek mientras Yuri arrastraba a Víctor hacia la puerta, sale presuroso detrás de su pareja. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta se detiene ante un muy molesto y agitado Yuri.

—Yuri, lo sien-...

—Si vas a disculparte por él no quiero oírte, cerdo.

—Pero...

—¡Dije que no! —grita el rubio.

Yuuri lo mira entre ansioso y consternado, queriendo insistir, pero desiste cuando ve aparecer a Otabek detrás de Yuri.

—Creo que ahora no es el mejor momento para las disculpas, Yuuri—dice con calma el kazajo—. Además, sabes que no eres tú quien debe pedirlas, ¿o no?

Entonces, muy despacio, Otabek coloca sus manos sobre los hombros temblorosos de Yuri quien, al sentirlo, se gira de inmediato hacia él y lo abraza fuerte hundiendo su cara llorosa en el pecho de su elegante camisa blanca.

Otabek le responde de inmediato abrazándolo también mientras besa despacio, una y otra vez, su rubia coronilla.

Al verlos así, Yuuri solo asiente, entendiendo, y cierra la puerta marchándose en silencio aunque sin cambiar su expresión consternada.

Cuando la puerta se cierra Otabek levanta a Yuri en brazos como si se tratara de una novia porque puede sentir su cuerpo flojo y drenado de toda la energía que lo caracteriza. El rubio no opone ninguna resistencia, más bien, le echa los brazos al cuello y apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro sin hacer ningún ruido, salvo los pequeños sollozos que aún se le escapan sin que pueda hacer mucho por evitarlo.

El kazajo lo lleva en brazos hasta el sanitario y cuando están ahí, Yuri estira la mano, abre la puerta, y al instante Potya sale disparada bufando y gruñendo.

Pero cuando la gatita escucha los casi inaudibles sollozos de Yuri enseguida echa a andar detrás de Otabek y, veloz, trepa a la cama cuando ambos muchachos entran a la habitación. Potya maulla suavemente y acaricia con su naricita fría el rostro de Yuri en cuanto Otabek lo recuesta sobre la cama.

—Estoy bien, Potya —susurra Yuri, sacándole la ridícula diademita con orejas de hiena y acariciándole la cabecita con cariño—. No te preocupes por mí... Ya sabes que a veces tu amo es un tonto que no puede evitar llorar por estupideces.

—Tú no eres ningún tonto, Yura —dice Otabek con mucha calma mientras desata con cuidado una de las coletas de Yuri.

—Lo soy —responde el rubio, luego de algunos minutos en los que Otabek se ha ocupado en silencio de desatar la otra coleta y de sacarle la camiseta y el sujetador con los pechos postizos.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Otabek mientras le saca los botines y los deja caer a un lado de la cama—. No es tu culpa que Víktor se haya portado como un gran imbécil.

—Pero dejé que lo que hizo me afectara demasiado...

—Lo que hizo fue feo y desproporcionado... ¿Cómo crees que hubiera reaccionado él si hubieras sido tú, o yo, quien se lanzara sobre su Yuuri para besarlo así?

El rubio se queda en silencio, pensando.

Otabek, mientras tanto, desabrocha despacio el botón del mini short bicolor y lo desliza a lo largo de las piernas de Yuri, junto con las medias. Lo hace con cuidado, rozándolo como si el rubio estuviera hecho de porcelana, y lo hace sin segundas intenciones. No hay lujuria en su toque, solo un deseo puro e intenso de cuidarlo, y eso Yuri puede sentirlo claramente. Cuando le ha sacado toda esa ropa el kazajo estira el brazo y de debajo de la almohada saca su pijama y empieza a vestir a Yuri con ella.

Cuando termina, Otabek se recuesta junto a él, vistiendo todavía el elegante esmoquin negro.

—Tú simplemente reaccionaste como cualquiera lo habría hecho, Yura, no tienes que sentirte vulnerable por eso—susurra mirándolo y secando suavemente con su dedo pulgar el rastro húmedo que las lágrimas le han dejado sobre las mejillas en un intento de confortarlo.

Potya maulla fuerte en ese momento, casi como si estuviera de acuerdo con las palabras de Otabek, y se apresura a meterse entre ellos y a acurrucarse cerca del pecho de Yuri queriendo consolarlo como hacía cuando su amo era tan solo un niño que se sentía solo y triste porque su madre se había marchado.

—Puede que tengas razón —musita, acariciando la peluda cabecita de Potya—. Pero ahora, con todo esto, yo estoy... arruinando nuestra noche, Otabek. Yo te había prometido que esta noche sería especial para los dos.

—No pienso que estés arruinando nada —dice el kazajo entre susurros, quitándole un mechón de cabellos rubios que le cubren medio rostro y acomodándolo detrás de su oreja—. Y si no es hoy, ya será mañana. O cuando tú te sientas de mejor ánimo.

—Pero Otabek, yo... —La mirada verde de Yuri se ha vuelto determinada de pronto y Otabek, sabiendo que Yuri insistirá a pesar de no sentirse de ánimos, se apresura a mover negativamente la cabeza.

—Yura, escúchame, esperé cinco años para poder acercarme a ti y ser tu amigo. Créeme, puedo esperar por el sexo... Ahora mismo todo lo que quiero es que tú sonrías y estés bien.

Entre la penumbra, Yuri lo mira con sus ojos verdes titilando sorpresa porque sí, Otabek no deja de sorprenderle con su manera de ser. Y justo en ese momento Yuri sabe que ha encontrado otro motivo más para estar enamorado de Otabek.

—Solo... no me hagas esperar hasta mi siguiente cumpleaños, por favor —ruega el kazajo, sonriéndole levemente.

Yuri le sonríe de vuelta, alza una mano y acariciándole la mejilla lentamente, responde:

—Claro que no, tonto.

—Y... ¿podrías quedarte ese disfraz? —pregunta el kazajo, luciendo un poco avergonzado.

Yuri deja escapar una pequeña carcajada que hace eco en toda la habitación pero, luego, una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en sus labios.

—Solo si tú me dices qué cosa horrible te propuso el idiota de JJ.

—Yura, prefiero perder una pierna antes que decírtelo.

—¡Beka, por favor! ¿Quieres que conserve el maldito disfraz o no?

Otabek aprieta los labios en una linea completamente recta. Quiere. Por supuesto que quiere. Nunca lo admitirá delante de Yuri pero lo vuelve loco el modo en que el bendito minishort bicolor se ajusta al trasero del rubio.

—Sé que lo quieres, sé que te gusta —lo tienta Yuri, mirándolo y enredando entre sus dedos el mechón de su pelo que sigue siendo azul.

Otabek traga saliva.

—Lo único que diré es que jamás accederé a nada que JJ me proponga porque _jamás_ estaré dispuesto a compartirte con nadie.

—¡Oh! El imbécil quería... ¡Ascoooo! —suelta Yuri, abriendo mucho los ojos y manoteando contra su lengua, cual gatito furioso, cuando entiende lo que pretendía el canadiense—¡Voy a patearlo en las bolas la próxima vez que se cruce en nuestro camino! ¡Y tú me ayudarás! ¡Tú debiste patearlo cuando te lo propuso!

Otabek ríe ligeramente.

—Lo habría hecho si él no lo hubiera susurrado en mi oído mientras yo respondía las preguntas de la prensa, Yura. No es tan imbécil como crees.

Yuri chasquea los labios mientras un escalofrío de pura repulsión le recorre la espalda.

—Voy a reventarle las bolas cuando lo vea, lo juro —insiste. Luego, mirando de nuevo a Otabek, su expresión de asco cambia por completo cuando es sustituida por una pequeña sonrisa y entonces, deslizando su mano despacio sobre la solapa oscura del kazajo, añade:— Conservaré este disfraz si tú también conservas este esmoquin.

Otabek sonríe al mirar la ilusión que ilumina la verde mirada.

—Por ti lo que sea, tigre.

Mirándolo aún a los ojos el kazajo se acerca lentamente buscando un beso que Yuri no duda en darle. En ese momento, Potya ronronea contenta y se remueve entre ellos acomodándose para dormir.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Beka —susurra Yuri contra los labios de su novio.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
